


In The Moment

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Roman and Logan get heated but are too far gone to remove their clothes.





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago, although I can't remember when!!  
> Also I'm so bad at titles lmao

Neither of them are too sure how they got to this stage, but honestly they didn’t care. All that mattered at that moment was their hands on each others bodies, hips rolling and lips connected. Roman had Logan pinned down on the sofa, his hips positioned between Logan’s legs as he pushed down. They both moaned, their faces flushed and lust-filled looks in their eyes. Logan desperately thrust his hips up whenever Roman moved away, just wanting more and not caring how he got it. The risk of one of the other two walking in only seemed to add to their situation.

Roman grabbed hold of Logan’s tie and pulled him up to connect their lips. The kiss was messy, hungry almost. Logan bit down on Roman’s lip and he moaned, grinding down again. Neither of them seemed to care about removing their clothes, still both wearing their pants. The more they moved, the tighter their pants seemed the get but they still did nothing, too caught up in the moment. Logan’s hands clumsily make their way up the back of the prince’s shirt, his nails digging in and clawing at the previously unmarked skin. Roman pulled away slightly, his forehead pressed against Logan’s and moaned, blush darkening.

And then suddenly their positions flip and Logan is straddling Roman and grinding down harder and faster than before and he’s panting and looks so fucking good and god Roman would give anything to have Logan properly riding him right now. He pulled Logan down by his tie and he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, exposing enough skin for him to just -  
Logan moans and curses when Roman sinks his teeth into the pale skin of his neck. The prince makes sure to leave a large mark behind, honestly not caring what the others would think when they saw it. Logan didn’t care either at the time, too focused on the familiar feeling building up and he felt his cock twitch in his pants. He moved faster against Roman, who was also trying to pick up the pace.

There are no words shared between them, only the desperate moans and whines and whimpers as they get closer and closer to the edge. Their movements grow sloppier and more out of time and Logan is the first to go, his entire body shaking as he moans Roman’s name and cums in his pants. The sight alone is enough to push Roman over the edge. He’s louder, cursing and whining out Logan’s name as his hands grap at the logical side and pull him down. Their lips pressed together is a kiss less desperate than before.

Logan pulled away first and buried his head in Roman’s neck, still straddling him. “We should probably change,” He mumbled.

Roman hummed. “Probably a good idea,” He agreed.

“And- And we should definitely do this again sometime.”

“Maybe without the clothes though…”

Roman laughed. Yeah, definitely without the clothes next time.


End file.
